


Cat's Cradle

by vegetablebirb



Series: Tales of the West Kingdom [2]
Category: QCYN, Qing Chun You Ni, UNINE (Band), 青春有你
Genre: But here it is, Cat, He Changxi - rich boi, Li Zhenning - personal assistant, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Shi Mingze, Mentions of Wenhan, Mutual Pining, Sijian cameo, i really never thought i would write a fic like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetablebirb/pseuds/vegetablebirb
Summary: The most eligible bachelor in the West Kingdom, He Changxi, announces an unconventional way to win his hand in marriage. His personal assistant, Li Zhenning, is vexed to the max.
Relationships: He Changxi/Li Zhenning
Series: Tales of the West Kingdom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710634
Kudos: 2





	Cat's Cradle

“Shenshen?”

Zhenning hemms absently in response as his fingers fumble to straighten Changxi’s tie. They’re already late to Changxi’s next meeting and Zhenning sweats in anticipation of the glare he’d receive from his boss at their tardiness.

“Zhenning, did you hear me?”

Zhenning finally wrestles the tie into submission and looks up to meet Changxi’s gaze.

“I said, Father’s decided it’s time I get married.”

Zhenning let his hands fall to his sides, something clawing unpleasantly in his stomach. He knew this day would come eventually.

The upper class married the upper class. And Changxi was currently the most eligible bachelor in the West Kingdom, aside from the king himself. (But everyone knew Wenhan was too busy to be getting hitched with someone anytime soon.)

Changxi’s father was a high ranking official in the king’s court and their family owned a lot of land. In other words, they were loaded and everyone wanted a piece of the He household.

Sons of officials did not marry people of no status like Zhenning.

Zhenning forced a bright smile onto his face before Changxi could see that anything’s wrong. “Well, you must be so excited.”

Changxi spun around to frown at himself in the mirror. “I mean, I guess? I haven’t really thought about marriage a lot to be honest. I demanded that Father let me run the selection process myself though.”

Zhenning hated himself for the tiny burst of hope that flared up within himself. He hated himself even more for lingering on the thought that he might have a chance.

As the two of them made their way down the halls of the estate towards the designated conference room, Changxi seemed to grow more animated about the prospect of marriage (much to Zhenning’s despair).

Zhenning tried to tune out Changxi’s chattering as much as possible in attempts of preserving his own sanity.

“-and that's why we've gathered all those interested in the town square to make the announcement today.” Zhenning tripped on his own feet.

“Um...we’re not going to the conference room?”

Changxi laughed, “No silly. The schedule got changed. We’re announcing how all interested parties can win my hand in marriage. Keep up, Shenshen!”

“Oh,” Zhenning replied meekly. This was all happening so fast. Too fast.

Changxi cleared his throat obnoxiously and the mic screeched with feedback. Zhenning fought the urge to facepalm. A single word had yet to be said and it was already a shitshown.

Changxi unrolled a long (very unnecessary) scroll and began reading from it.

“All interested parties are hereby welcome to try for the hand of marriage of me, the He household’s sole heir. But keep in mind, with great wealth comes great power. And with great power comes great responsibility and danger. Ask yourself if you are willing to bear this burden for the rest of your days by my side before receiving this challenge.”

It was at this point Changxi paused, and motioned to the two guards standing above on the balcony. There was a soft swishing noise and a banner dropped open. There was a giant painting of a cat on the banner.

_What the-_

Changxi made a vague gesture at the painting.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your task.”

He pointed to the golden thing around the cat’s neck.

“Remove to the key around my pet cat’s neck. The key unlocks the front gates to our estate so don’t even think about pulling some tomfoolery with fakes. Get the key, come knock on our front door, and I will marry you.”

Changxi smiled and Zhenning wanted to cry. What the hell was Changxi thinking? And since when did he have a cat?

Clearly the crowd agreed with Zhenning’s thoughts as people turned to one another, muttering up a storm. Was he serious? Surely Changxi was joking. How could catching a cat prove one’s worth for marrying the He house’s heir?

Changxi continued to grin cluelessly and princess-waved at the crowd of suitors before heading back to the estate. Zhenning’s heart went with him.

Zhenning tried not to dwell on the fact that the contest for Changxi’s hand in marriage was _technically_ open to everyone. It seemed like no one expected him to participate anyways. He was given even more work than usual, which barred him from having any time to even make an attempt (if he ever had the guts to).

Zhenning didn’t think it could get any worse. But it did. Because why make life easy when you can make it hard.

Initially, Zhenning had planned on ignoring the fact that his first (and probably only) love was going to be married off until the wedding actually happened. Then he’d proceed to torture himself with the inescapable duties of being Changxi’s best man. The woes of being the best friend.

It seemed all of Zhenning’s normal work had been cleared to make time for ‘marriage maintenance’.

Security had to be upped as the cat would run back to the estate grounds when pursued and the suitors would attempt to trespass onto the property in their pursuit. Legal documents had to be sorted out for marriage registration, budgeting for the inevitably grand wedding, and yada yada yada.

The worst part of it all, Zhenning had been seeing less and less of Changxi. Occasional pass-bys in the mess hall after rushed meals. A few formal meetings here and there. But other than that, nothing.

This was the worst. No, not the worst yet. The worst would be when Changxi finally did get married and Zhenning would be forced to watch him and whichever lucky twit that managed to pass the challenge be lovey-dovey because Changxi had never been shy with showing his affections.

Zhenning’s pen snapped from how hard he’d been unknowingly pressing down, immersed in his rapidly spiralling thoughts. Ink splattered decoratively across the now-ruined documents splayed out on his table. Nice.

It was four in the morning and Zhenning was loitering in the kitchen, nursing a headache that resulted from the all-nighter he’d pulled to research bakeries for the wedding cake. The cooks weren’t up yet and Zhenning had no interest in bothering them when all he desired was a hot cup of tea.

Zhenning stirred his tea irritably and banged around the cupboards for some sugar. He emerged triumphantly with a cookie jar filled with white substance and scooped a few generous spoonfuls into his mug.

At last. He may have had a shitty week, but at least this cup of tea was about to be damn good. Zhenning raised the mug to his lips.

A faint meow made him falter.

Zhenning set his mug down to glare at Changxi’s cat, which had decided to make a surprise appearance in the kitchen at this unholy hour. It was the first time seeing Changxi’s elusive pet up close, and Zhenning leaned in for a closer look.

The cat jumped at him.

Zhenning screeched in surprise and caught the furry troublemaker in his arms. He scowled at the cat, hoping his yelling hadn’t been loud enough to send security running. He tried to put the cat back down on the floor, but it meowed again and leapt onto the counter.

“What do you want?”

The cat reached up and scratched at one of the cupboard doors. Its claws left indents in the wood. Zhenning grimaced. The chef would not be a fan of that. He quickly scooped the cat up and placed it gently onto the ground.

The feline wriggled out of his grip and hopped back onto the counter. Zhenning let out a long suffering sigh and opened the cupboard. The cat sat still and looked on expectantly.

Another sigh.

Zhenning scanned the contents of the cupboard and his eyes landed on the cans of fish stack one on top of the other. So that’s what the cat was after. He chose a random can and pulled it open.

He paused for a second and then poured the contents into a small dish, fearing the cat would cut its tongue on the sharp edges of the can.

The cat slurped down the meal, smacking its lips and licking its paws when it was finished. Then it slunk off, leaving Zhenning to do the dishes. Not like the cat could wash it’s own dish to begin with. But still.

Zhenning huffed in mild irritation and sipped his tea that had long since cooled. He choked and spat it out with disgust. Who the fxxx decided it would be a good idea to put salt in a cookie jar?

Zhenning jolted awake, a piece of paper stuck to his face. He noticed it was already dark out and cursed. How many hours had he lost?

He stood up and stretched, spine popping melodiously. The jacket he initially hadn’t noticed was resting on his shoulders fell to the floor. Zhenning picked it up, dusting the jacket off.

It was a formal jacket, a blazer tailored for someone tall and thin. Changxi.

Zhenning felt his heart go soft for a split second and held the article of clothing to his chest. He was suddenly reminded of how much he missed Changxi. Zhenning couldn’t believe he had missed Changxi’s visit because he dozed off.

There a gentle scritch-scratch of claws lightly scraping against the wooden floors. Changxi’s cat showed up in Zhenning’s doorway. He scowled and made a move to shut the door, but the cat slipped into the bedroom before Zhenning had the chance.

Zhenning grabbed at the cat. The cat dodged his hands. Zhenning tried to shoo the cat back out the door. The cat leapt onto his bed and made itself comfortable on his pillows. Wonderful.

Zhenning pinched the space between his brows and released a long suffering sigh. He checked the time. Eh, might as well go back to sleep at this hour. Zhenning glanced at the cat and shook his head. Maybe it will have left after he finished washing up.

When Zhenning returned from his extra long (extra depressing) shower and brushing his teeth, the cat had somehow managed to tuck itself into the blankets while still lying on Zhenning’s pillow. Zhenning yanked the blankets off and shoved the cat off his pillow as gently as he could.

The cat resisted with its entire being, digging its claws into the pillowcase, tearing lines down the neat threads. Zhenning growled and relinquished the pillow to the cat. “Princess!” he hissed at it and pulled the covers over himself angrily.

The cat turned and flopped around a few times on the pillow before hopping off and curling itself up next to Zhenning’s head.

“Are you kidding me?”

The cat purred and rubbed it’s cheek against Zhenning’s. He cracks his eye open to squint at the cat. “You know, if you were anyone’s else’s cat, I would have tossed you out already.”

The cat gently bats his nose, as if to say it knew he was too soft-hearted to do anything of the sort. And Zhenning fell asleep thinking of Changxi.

Zhenning gripped a cup of tea securely in one hand and a stack of drafted documents in the other. He needed to make a quick trip to the post. He wanted a second opinion regarding the papers from a friend in the palace before finalizing them.

He hadn’t taken two steps out of the front gate when he was met with trouble. An embarrassing loud shriek gurgled to the top of Zhenning’s throat as a hairy projectile landed on his face. His tea was long gone, spilled across the cold marble floor below.

Zhenning groaned and peeled Changxi’s cat off his face.

Now that his vision was no longer obscured, Zhenning noticed the small group gathered at the base of the steps. A few of them were holding small firearms like pistols. Zhenning even spotted a crossbow in the mix.

Zhenning held the shivering cat protectively in his arms.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

One of the men standing closest to Zhenning snorted. “We’re trying to get the key of course.”

Zhenning slowly backed towards the front gates of the estate, still holding the cat.

“I don’t think Changxi would appreciate you guys hurting his pet. Now get lost before I call security. No weapons are allowed on the He property.”

The front gates slammed shut behind Zhenning definitely. The cat wiggled and made itself comfortable in his arms. Zhenning sighed and returned to his room. He supposed the drafts would have to wait.

Zhenning stroked the cat’s fur, and it practically vibrated with content. The cat rubbed its head against Zhenning’s hand affectionately. The golden glitter of the chain around the cat’s neck called to Zhenning like a siren.

The cat headbutted Zhenning’s hand, and the smooth metal of the chain grazed his fingertips.

Zhenning sucked in a sharp breath and yanked his hand back as if burned. Nope. He would resist the temptation. The cat bumped at his arm, prompting for more pets. Zhenning tried to focus on the paperwork laid out on his desk.

The cat leaped onto his desktop gracefully and sat down on the documents Zhenning was studying. It lifted a paw and attempted to itch at its neck. The key attached to the chain clinked and the cat meowed in irritation.

The cat was clearly annoyed by the key. It’s for the cat, Zhenning tried to convince himself. He held a hand out at the cat and it patiently sat still as he unclipped the key from around its neck.

As soon as the key was removed, the cat took off. Oh well, Zhenning supposed he’d just return the key to Changxi later that night.

Zhenning swore he had meant to return the key to Changxi the day he’d gotten it.

But then he fell asleep.

And then maybe he’d found it funny to watch the suitors needlessly scramble after the cat. And maybe he needed some more time to finalize the budgeting for the wedding.

Or maybe he just wasn’t ready for Changxi to be married off.

Maybe he’d never be ready.

Zhenning looked on in amusement as he watched the group of suitors chase after the cat. Even the fittest of the bunch couldn’t keep up with the cat’s seemingly endless supply of energy.

It was like a game of Cat’s Cradle. Deceivingly simplistic; increasingly difficult the more you progressed into the game. Every move must be accounted for.

Zhenning watched with rapt attention as one of the men waggled a piece of dried fish at the cat. The cat paused with interest, and the man threw himself at the cat.

The feline yowled in protest at being held, claws raking themselves across the suitor’s face. The man also howled with frustration when he discovered there was no key present around the cat's neck.

Then again, even when each step was calculated, most people still found themselves ensnared in a tangled ball of disappointment.

Zhenning felt the weight of the ornate key in his pocket. Disappointment.

And Zhenning? Zhenning just wouldn’t be playing the game at all.

Zhenning turned the key in his hands. He should just go return it to Changxi and explain what happened.

It was just the unfortunate case of the what-ifs keeping Zhenning’s ass rooted firmly to his seat.

What if Changxi thought Zhenning was trying to pursue his hand in marriage? What if Changxi hated him for it? What if Changxi didn’t believe what he had to say? What if-

There was a knock at the door and Zhenning startled so hard he fell out of his chair. He was busy blinking the stars out of his spinning vision when Changxi’s face swam into view above him.

“Oh my god. Shenshen, are you okay?”

Zhenning sat up and blinked.

“Hey...yeah, I just- you scared me.” Changxi pulled him to his feet.

Zhenning gently pulled his hands away from Changxi’s and stuffed them into his pocket. Changxi’s expression twitched for a split second at the not-so-subtle gesture, but Zhenning pretended not to notice.

“So what brings you here? I feel like I haven’t seen you all week.”

Changxi shuffled his feet nervously. Something was strange. Or maybe Zhenning just hadn’t seen his friend in a while.

“Can we go talk in the garden? I could use some fresh air.”

The two of them strolled around the estate grounds for a bit before awkwardly settling on opposite ends of the bench in the garden. The small gap between them on the seat was evident. Normally, they would’ve sat directly side by side, thighs touching and Changxi’s arm slung around Zhenning’s shoulder.

But tonight was different. Zhenning could feel it. And he dreaded whatever Changxi had called him out here to say.

“Li Zhenning.”

Not Shenshen. Not even just Zhenning. But his full name.

Changxi nervously fumbled for something in his pocket. Zhenning gave a little jump when he felt Changxi take his hand.

“You know you’re my best friend, right?”

Zhenning was eternally drowning in his own tears. If it wasn’t evident before, he was definitely in the friend zone now. The woes of being the best friend.

Zhenning tried to swallow, but it was like choking down a tangled ball of yarn called his feelings.

He nodded.

“Yeah.”

Brilliant. Classy. So eloquent.

But what else could he say?

Changxi wouldn’t meet his eyes as he pressed what felt like a small box into Zhenning’s hand. The velvety feeling that met Zhenning’s palm made his breath halt in his throat.

Zhenning opened the box with shaky fingers. And sure enough, resting inside was a ring that probably cost an unholy amount of money to buy. Zhenning let out a low whistle and snapped the box shut before the sheer flashiness of the ring could blind him.

“Is this for me?”

Changxi nodded eagerly.

Zhenning took another peek at the ring. “So...is this some sort of friendship ring? Kinda pricey-”

Changxi winced. “Shenshen, a ring like that is only for- ” He ran a hand through his hair and looked away again. “It's only for someone you want to marry,” he finished quietly.

Zhenning’s brain shrank to the size of a peanut, rolled over, and promptly stopped working.

“Uhh…”

Changxi bit his lip. “Do you- do you not want to marry me?”

Zhenning set the box down between them on the bench. He might as well have set down a ten foot wall of brick because that’s what it felt like.

He felt simultaneously overjoyed and terrified of the sudden revelation that he wasn’t suffering from a one-sided love afterall. The feelings tumbled around within like a salad being aggressively tossed.

“I do…”

“But?”

“But...what would your father say? Like- I’m just your assistant.”

Changxi rolled his eyes and scooted down the bench, pressing up to Zhenning’s side. Only the tiny ring box separated them slightly, but the warmth of their arms touching was familiar and welcome.

“You know the ins and outs of our household better than anyone else.” He took Zhenning’s hand in his and held it. “You’re smart, reliable, and above all, kind. If anything, my father would be thrilled to have you as his son-in-law.”

Zhenning lifted his gaze to his best friend, only to find Changxi already looking at him.

“Shenshen, do you really think all those suitors outside the estate gates are more fit for me? They don’t know how to use their brains. All they know how to do is chase the cat and run in circles like the fools they are. They can’t find a way to get the key and they certainly can’t find a way into my heart.”

“And I can?” Zhenning asked, his voice soft and vulnerable.

Changxi gently squeezed his hand.

“Yes, and I thought you had no interest in me because you never came to find me after you got the key. So I thought I might as well shoot my shot by coming to bare my soul tonight and-

“Wait,” Zhenning interrupted. “How do you know I had the key?”

Changxi froze. Then he let out a nervous giggle.

“About that…”

Changxi’s form shrank and his features blurred like someone was mixing his very existence with a blender. And soon Zhenning was left staring at the very familiar cat.

So.

Changxi didn’t have a pet cat. He _was_ the pet cat.

Well…

The more you know.

Changxi the Cat leapt at Zhenning.

Zhenning caught the cat in his arms without hesitation.

Changxi the Cat placed his paws on Zhenning’s shoulder and licked his cheek. Zhenning giggled at the ticklish sensation.

“You’re not slick, you know. Come give me a real kiss.”

The cat grew heavier in Zhenning’s arms until it was just Changxi sitting on his lap, arms looped around his neck.

Zhenning’s breath caught in his throat as Changxi first pressed his lips to his left cheek. And then the right cheek. Another peck on his forehead. Changxi pulled away a little and Zhenning cracked his eyes open.

Changxi laughed and picked up the ring box from the bench.

“So…”

Zhenning sighed impatiently and pried the lid of the ring box open. He plucked the ring from its resting place and made a move to stick it onto his finger.

“Wait!” Changxi tugged the ring out of Zhenning’s hand. A light blush dusted his pale complexion as he held out a hand for Zhenning’s. “I want to do it.”

Zhenning smiled and placed his hand into Changxi’s outstretched one. Changxi slid the ring onto Zhenning’s fourth finger. He pressed another kiss to the back of Zhenning’s hand.

Zhenning sighed and tugged on Changxi’s tie, loving the way his newest piece of jewelry sparkled in the lamplight at the action.

Changxi smiled and let himself be pulled in.

_Additional Scene:_

_Zhenning knocked on the door. Sijian answered it._

_“Here to see Mingze?” Sijian asked._

_Zhenning shook his head and handed Sijian a fancy envelope. An invitation. Sijian knew what it was without opening the envelope._

_“No, I’m here to give these out.”_

_Sijian smiled and clapped Zhenning on the shoulder. “Congrats! I’m happy for you guys.”_

_Zhenning scratched his head sheepishly, “So you already knew then, huh?”_

_“Oh, I don’t even need to be a seer to know that.” Sijian looked pointedly at the ring glittering on Zhenning’s finger._

_There was a sudden shout in the halls and the two men turned towards the source of the noise._

_“Shi Mingze, I swear to god-” there was a string of curse words. “I’ll kill you! Get back here!”_

_Sijian laughed, “He’s settling in nicely.” Zhenning grinned in response._

_“And of course I’ll be at the wedding.” The seer tapped the envelope. “See you soon.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://queen-of-the-fempire.tumblr.com/post/186996602751/browntiger15-siniristiriita-story-idea-the) prompt on Tumblr  
> I meant to start posting my next chaptered fic that was another wlw one approximately two weeks ago. Keyword "meant". But my brain spit this fic out instead. Hope you guys enjoy!  
> ~ iwi 🌻


End file.
